


There's a light at each end of this tunnel You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out

by Spout789



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spout789/pseuds/Spout789
Summary: I’m projecting a little, This is based on the fact that I struggle with sleep paralysis and it can be terrifying sometimes, and sometime you just want to be in the presence of someone else





	There's a light at each end of this tunnel You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out

Parr stirred slightly as she felt the mattress dip next to her, glancing at the clock on her bedside table she saw it was about half 3, turning her lamp on to the dimmest setting before turning back to the figure that had appeared in her bed already knowing who it was she shuffled closer gently placing her arm over the taller queens waist feeling her flinch at the contact and then relax slightly.

“You had another one didn’t you?”

Feeling the tremble from the body she knew the answer straight away

“Hey, I told you I’m here, I’m not going anywhere”

“I’m sorry”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, you can’t control your dreams and nightmares if coming to me is helping then come to me I don’t care what time it is, I don’t want you bottling it up again, I don’t want you to be alone”

Upon hearing this Parr felt Anne relax but there was still a slight tremble. Pulling herself closer she found Anne’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“If you need to cry, then cry, I’m not going to judge you”

“I just wish they’d stop”

“I know, I do too, you shouldn’t have to deal with them”

At this she heard Anne started to sob, she knew that it was going to happen from the times Anne’s made a late night appearance in the last few weeks but it still broke her heart to hear the pain Anne was going through giving her hand another squeeze she adjusted herself so she could use her other hand to move the hair away from Anne’s face. Even with the dim lighting Catherine could easily see red patches on her neck, gently she brought her hand to one of the marks which made Anne flinch.

“Sorry, did that hurt?”

“No, just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all”

“Do you want to tell me? was it the same one again?”

At this point Anne decided to turn over to face Catherine, even with the dim lighting and her shadow casting over Anne’s face she could still make out the patchiness of Anne’s usually pale complexion from crying and a small cut on her lip, most likely caused by Anne’s habit to chew her lip when she’s nervous or scared.

“It was worse”

“Oh Anne…”

“I couldn’t move”

“What?”

“I woke up from the nightmare but I couldn’t move like I was being held down and all I could hear was this buzzing noise”

Catherine pulled Anne in towards her when she saw the tears starting to fall again.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you hun, what you’ve been through is more than anyone should have to deal with, yet here you are one of the toughest people I know”

At this Anne pulls back to look at Parr.

“But I’m not tough, I don’t know how to handle them, I panic when I wake up and just look what happened this time, I split my own lip because I couldn’t do anything else”

“Anne listen to me, something new happened this time and I promise I’m going to help you figure out what it was that happened tonight”

“you will?”

“of course I will, it’s causing you distress and I don’t want to see you like that, I don’t think anyone does”

Anne all but throws herself at Parr clinging to her like she was the only thing keeping her on the ground, even with her face now hidden Catherine could tell Anne was still trying to process everything, trying to figure out what was real and what was just a dream.

“Je promets que je ne te quitterai pas”

“mais si un jour tu pars”

“Anne listen to me, nothing could ever make me leave you behind”

“But…”

“No buts, you stuck with me nothing can ever change that, okay no amount of nightmares or whatever happened tonight will stop me from being here for you”

Catherine felt Anne’s grip tighten slightly before hearing her try to stifle a yawn.

“Come on, let's get some more sleep and then we can see if we can figure out what happened earlier”

“Okay, goodnight”

“Goodnight Bug”

“Cathy?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks”


End file.
